IDOLMASTER The Orange rock
by generalrapter
Summary: The story take place a year after Dearly Stars. Its about Newly producer Eliz a new kid in world of Idols. Gets hire by the newest IdolM@ster studio 313, a studio inspire by studio 876 debut . But their only one problem no Idols .So the president of studios 313 Dia , send the new kid Eliz on quest to find raw undiscovered talent in japan. As the Raise of newly studio stardom begins
1. The Boy Idols

In the world of IDOLMASTER, boy idols are being out rivaled by the girls idols of various studios like 765, 876 and other idol studios. But, there is hope for our boy idols everywhere ,a new group of idols from studio 313 have just maybe their big debut know to world. The group has 7 different teams and 21 boys in total of different ages, but what does lie in store for this mysterious group of young idols

( The time is 7:00 pm on Saturday )

( At a famous idol stadium in Japan at night time , hundreds of spectators waves their hands back and forth with their glow sticks as the light show that was going on, they shouted

" Orange Rock!

Orange Rock!

Orange Rock!"

( the fans screams became louder and louder as the mysterious new idol group named "orange rock" big performance was about to kick off at any minute)

(But back stage the boys stare at the audience from behind the curtains looking just as eager to performance as the fans are to watch them)

?-AAA! is so big and there so many people here, this place is so big we could have a bounce house in here

?- Well I'm glad your so happy, but I am just glad we made it in time, I though sure it was all over ,when we ran into the rush"

?- see I told you to leave it to me your best, best, best friend ever!"

?- but - but - but - but, that doesn't matter if were late..

?-wow this just like episode 33 of magic girl Amy

(?- he's ignoring me…")

?-When Magical girl Amy had a surprised idol concert on planet Ver Ver where magical girl sang in front of all the Verres to stop their conflict with "toothily bunny king"

?-an Magical Girl Amy was the lead idol!"

( a young boy with twin orange pony tails and big cute orange eyes, has his hands in back of his head wearing a pink furry scarf around his neck like a snake said)

?- hey ,that sounds cool"

?-but its even cooler that there are so many cute girls waiting for a handsome prince to sweep them off their feet"

?-after all, girls are so fragile and innocent, and could use a cool kid like me to look after them"

?-after all, any type of girl is good for me"

?- whatever, mere commons can't compare to royalty, observe as I dazzle them all with my talent"

( a young boy , with long blonde hair said with arm folded)

" ha leave it to me the great leader of team "King smith!"

( the other 2 idols hold up a big note book page with the world "ok" in big olde letters)

?- are you morons, that will never work, anything is better than nothing I suppose"

( a young boy with short girly style hair , and dark ruby eyes said)

"Don't be fret deary, I'm sure we can give our all ya!"

Alright, ready girls its round up time!"

( a young boy with short red hair and a rook chess piece earring jumped up with fist in the air , like a cheerleader)

( 2 more of the boys one with a ruby red pony tail and other one with a long curly red hair shouted)

Yay!"

(another one with short blonde hair jump up with fist saying")

"I'am ready to rock out loud!"

"AAAA!, omg! omg! omg!, I hope my idol ryo sees these"

"AAA!, omg somebody pinch me, cause I must be dreaming!

" to be able to perform in front of all this people , in such a famous Japanese stadium "The Idol M STER Hall" Is like a dream come true omg AAAAAA!

( a young boy ,with long black here said while Dramatic fantasizing about Ryo and quietly screaming a like a girl)

" ha ha your such girly girl!"

( a boy with peach color hair tile up in a white bow shaped like a butterfly said)

"HA I heard that!, Am not!"

"Are too!

( the 2 boys stare at each other tensed with sparks flying between , when another boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses said)

?-hmm, I predict the probability of us knocking these fans off their feet is 100%"

?- see I told you this plan would work its full proof"

?- Don't worry, girls dig this stuff, I'm of sure it even though girls are really weird, I'm sure this will wrong"

?- its just I thought that it is a really really super dopper cool idea!

?-I do have to admit it is rather full proof even for your standards, despite its planning being from an anime, in which is highly questionably"

?- I still have yet to measure the distance of ourselves from the audience , measure the equipment and come up with multiple equations to figure our my hypothesis of how to successfully pull of this show"

( the boy said as he took of his short blonde hair wig , to relived his long black silky hair as took off his glasses, the other young boy said

?- who care about that, lets just have fun you guys!

?-Ya!"

( the boys jump up in air and ran behind the stage curtain just as the announcer was about to introduction them

DJ Maxim-And now without any forward ado idol fans"

DJ Maxim -Coming all the way from Studio 313"

DJ Maxim -It's!"

DJ Maxim -Orange Rock!"

Fan Girls-AAAAAAAA!

( the fan girls screamed just as the black curtain went back to reveal 21 shadowy figures dressed in fabricated half black shirts with full pants ,black arm bands , all of them wearing ear rings, each had a different style of pop idol shoes on. With their backs against the audience as each standing spot is lighted up from under the stage

" are you cute and beautiful girls ready to rock and roll"

(-Devin)

( the fan girls scream)

Fan girls-AAAAAAA!"

Fan girls-It's our cute prince Devin

(Another spot light is lit for under a boys feet)

" ha ya, are you gals ready?

(-Rango)

(Once again the fans girl scream)

"AAAAA!

( another spot light lit up)

" are you ready for king of idols

(-Oren)

" are ready to rock it on

(-REX)

" are you ready?

(- Sumāto)

" are ready to be drizzly?

(-Richer)

( and after each of them lit the fans girls scream!)

(the fan girls from the audience screamed even more, as all of the boys are lighted revealing every young boy in the group ,

( until the main star of the show, the leader of Orange Rock, a very tall (177cm) 17 year old young boy with short light orange hair that came from the back of his head and sweeping to the right side of his head ,wrapped with a red head band with a yellow flower with red ring in it and yellow spot in the middle of his orange hair. He jumped up with excitement as he said with simile)

" Are you guys ready to have fun!

(-Sura)

AAAAAA!

(the fans girls screams!)

(when all the boys had been lit, with not a second to spare, the confetti shot up all over the stage while the lights flashed. The flicking lights flashed on and off , as giant flat screens in back of them pulsated the idol group's name in neon colors.

( then the boys appear on the many screens behind and in front of fans in the audience)

( just as Devin and Sura stood back to back from each other, took breath before they started out the song with

"hey there girl what is about you that makes me want to go crazy for you"

(before the rest of boys sang)

" hey girl why so irresistibly cute"

" girl why am I going crazy for you"

" what is this feeling, why am I going crazy you"

" cause when I am with you baby I feel so fine"

" ha girl why so irresistible cute"

" why I just can get you out my mind"

"your just so beautiful"

" ha girl you just so beautiful

….

( While the boys were dancing, flip, and sang to the beat and with the different color lights flashes on and off, with confederated being lunch all over , Meanwhile in back of the stage the producer , president , and camera girl watch the boys performance closely as they said

Eliz- another for sure we were late Dia, and It would have all been over!

(Eliz- but what am I saying this idol conceal was great idea, now Dia and I can finial make some money,

Eliz-Finally we can have some good beds, I so happy, I'm relived Boo boo

( he begins to cry into his sleeves , then after a happy thought in his mind he stop crying and clutching his fist

Eliz-we can't be possible fail now I'm sure of it")

Dia-Kid, in show business they all ways save the best for last"

Dia- just like I said kid me and you were going places

Dia-these kids are big stars, big hit, big success, and most of all big bucks

Dia- and who in the world, wouldn't want to those dam sexy legs of theirs

Josh-why you! , I here I thought for once you actual having a decent conversation but I should have know you were think something prevented

Dia- what can I say who wouldn't to see those dam sexy legs

( The camera girl josh just about had all she hand , as red tick mark appears on her face , and she clutch here first as she angry said)

Josh- what did you say! ,and here I thought for once you trying to have normal conversion , but should have know a prevent like you would have add a comment like that

(Dia nervous scratch the back of his head as he replay with)

Dia- well want can I say theirs no buss like show buss , that what's my farther all ways said"

Josh-EEEEEE that creepy"

Josh-their boys evening they look like girls doesn't change the fact that their boys

Josh- urg I can't believe this you're impossible!

(The 2 begin to agree with each other in funny why ,while timid shy Eliz tried to stop them)

Eliz- um um guys… (um what I do now?")

(Eliz-the short old person in yellow gangster style outfit on left is our prevented president and CPO of idol studio 313, his name is Dia

(Eliz-the tom boyish girl with spiky dark blue hair in white-shirt and blue jean pants on left is our camera girl name Josh

(Eliz-but me I Just a shy and timid boy fresh out collage and just got a job in 313 Idol Studio Producer)

(Eilz-but how did I end up being the producer of this idol unit, will it all started..

( end of prolonged)


	2. The New Kid

IDOLM STER Orange Rock

Plot- one year after IDOL M STER dearly stars , many fans were shocked to see Ryo turned out to be a boy, some couldn't believe it while others were shocked;but, in the end they accepted Ryo. However. Ryo, inspired a new group of idols with an up coming IDOL M STER Studio named 313 and it is ready to have its opening. What lies ahead for this new group of young idols?"

Chapter 1 : The new kid on the block

( our story takes place along a busy street in down town Tokyo with a young college boy name Eliz. A boy with a pretty feminine face, smooth skin, light blue eyes , and short light blonde hair arranged in the latest girl style. Eliz is on his way to being a new producer in the world of idols at studio 313. However, he accidentally over slept and rushed to the get studio on time)

"Coming through!

( Eliz shouted as he darts past a group of people as they shouted)

"ha watch it"

"what the?"

( Eliza once narrows dash among them while they shouted back)

" o sorry

"crazy kid , watch where ya going!"

Sorry really am , sorry"

("un!,I going to be late for sure")( Eliz thought with a worry looked)

(He then dash on ahead and tried to squeeze though a bunch of people who were ahead him)

"excuse me..( Eliz said as sqwessh his body trying to get though)

( but when Eliz managed to finally squeeze out of that group of people. He bumped into somebody and all of his the papers that he held in his hands flew off onto the ground ,

"AAA no no! ( Eliz panics)

"No no, please don't fly away!"

Eliz tried to get back many of them as he could, but all seems hopeless as the papers were flying away faster then he could grab them)

" uhaaa! What do I do , what do I do?"

I going to lose all the papers at this rate"

( Eliz begins to panic as he scream)

AAA!, even worse I going to be late for my job interview for sure

(Eilz begins to think out loud any many people pasting by stare at him)

At this rater I never get the job!"

" I my as well give now , seeing that i'm already so late as it is"

( but then he got up off the ground a began to think with confidence)

(" no Eilz you have to make it for job , this big chance to make millions" )

( a who am I kiddy evening I do get all the papers I never going to be the job)

( just as Eliz was doubting him self he food confidence again)

("no no ")(Eliz thought as he stoke his head)

("I can't give up now,not until the make it to that places")

(" that right, I can do it ,I can do it , I can Do!")

(" I got hurry, I think there still some time left , for me to get there")

( Eliz once again began to ran down the street with his remaining peoples)

(" I should be able to make close that street if I talk the metro")

( Eliz ran down the street and makes a turn down a busy express enters )

(he try squeeze though but there some many people then he thought of idea)

(" A, hum, that might be a good idea")

( Eilz said as jump on the railing and side down it for fun. However he missing his landing and fail to the ground)

"oww ,that might have been dangers..(Eliz mumble as he rub his head)

( however the train was about to leave in a few min)

"o no the train!"

( Eilz said and got up from ground in hurry and got ticket. Just as the train was just started to talk off with Eilz chasing by it shouting)

"wait I have my ticket's! ( Eliz shouted as he flash the ticked at the train , hoping someone would see it. An stop the train or open the doors)

( But lucky Eliz mangiest to get close enough, to one of the train doors that it automatic opening . In which Eliz just mangiest to get in before the train left the station)

"phew that was comes I thought for sure I would be late"

( after few mins of riding Eliz shall tat loose enough to place he need to go so got out out of next stop , ran past busy coward of people coming into the train station , he past the street until he notice pasting taxi and call out )

"hey taxi!" (Eliz shouted,the Taxi club then stop. Eilz then opened the back passenger seat of the Club and got in .As the cab driver said)

" what ya need kid?"

"would it be any trouble if take me to this place"

(Eliz said as shown the drive a map , to get to the Idol Studio of 313)

" Nope no trouble at all hope on"

(after a few mins of dives the reach the the idol studio, Eliz got out the taxi and bow down the dive in gratitude)

"thanks you again"

"o so you going to that place

( the dive said as he look at the studio with narrow eyes)

" umm there something wrong?"

"it's nothing kid , good luck with that place"

( the taxi dive slam the door with automatic system, then drove of as fast as he could)

" I wonder what that was about?

(Eilz said as he look at the taxi droving away with a puzzling expression, he turn and look a stranger built idol studio , which nothing looked or what he had expected)

(But he was relief, he had mangiest to arrive at the Studio , which more like old company building)

( the studio itself was made of mostly bricks , with out line to it , black officer like windows and doors. An it had a and election board sign on outside of it display studio and its name .An next that was picture of a ballerina girl in golden and back facing the board front side.

( In front of the studio entrance with large iron spike arc gate , with world write under neath it saying_

" Studio 313 ,were big bucks ,meet big success"

( Eliz glazed at the sign with slight unease looked as he thought)

(" why do I get this feeling this president , is money crazy old man"

(" but I can't think about that i'm late as its is , I got to hurry")

(Eliz said to himself ,as he rush passed the gate and straight to the door. An got inside as fast he could. But when he got inside of building he notice it strange different from the outside. Like a normal idol studio their room for model pictures , dressing room , and other thing idol would need. It all seem nice and all .But Eliz was only worrying about one thing meeting the president so he could get the job)

( confusing with thing that didn't even make any sense to Eliz for and idol studio. So Eliz looked around to see any one he could ask for direction. He notices a tom boyish girl with spiky dark blue hair wearing white-shirt and blue jean pants. With head phone in here ears and she mop the floor . Eliz then ran to the girl in a hurry as he shouted)

"Um excuse me!"

"huh,? Another new kid late to the studio ( the girl said she saw Eli heading towards her way)

"yo sup new kid" ( the girl, said as she wave to Eliz)

( Eliz ran up to the girl , pant as he was out of breath , and caught his breath moment before he said)

" Hi my name Eliz the new producer that supposed to work here"

" I terrible sorry ( Eliz said as he bow in forgiveness)

I real late you seen I terrible clumsy , and and and!"

( Eliz said as he started flip out , the girl looked at him with strange expression as she thought)

(" urg, this new kid is kind of weird")

(" I wonder wait got him all work up , a forgot it is better if don't ask")

"sign"

"claim down"

" o yes sorry , I just that its terrible , I really late"

( As Eliz was fumbling for worlds , the girl gentle tap Eliz on should with claim looked as she said)

"relaxes our president is a laid back kind of guy"

"most importing kid are you really going in like that"

"ura! what what!"

" its looked weird doesn't' it un I knew it I should a pick a better tie"

(Eliz said as tried to fix his tie , in panic)

"no , that's not it why didn't you come in regular close"

"Huh?"

"Look the president isn't type of guy , that like it we people try to impress him like that , he's the type of guy that like when people be them selves and show"

" how else is the president supposed to know what that of person you really are , unleashed you shown it"

"o"

"but but but what if he's mad at me for being late" ( Eliz said in a worried reaction)

"well if you keeping worrying you will be late"

"um um , right but I don't to find the President

" you don't say new kid , well his office is just down that hall you can't miss it"

( the camera girl said as she point down the hall)

" um right , thank you very much, see ya late" ( Eliz said as quick blow and took off , he squinted his eyes as he thought)

" um I got to hurry before i'm really late"

"um... (Eliz thought in worried as rush to the presidents office)

("what a strange kid …

(The girl thought with puzzled looked)

(" will uncle loves strange kid anyways , so i'm sure he has nothing to worry about")

(the said slight smiled and went back to mopping the floor)

(When Eliz arrive the large black door , with a golden frame embed on top display the president name and company. Eliz only stare at the door at first deiced on whether or not it still and good idea to meet president and all. For being really late to job interview Final Eliz summon cougar ,took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked in)

( When Eliz first walk into the dim lite room. He saw it many idol items in it. Stuff like figures , picture , and old new paper clipping of idol debut that have been successful. All along the walls in wooden farms , on office cabinets , and on dark brown wooden desk which a spinning wheel chair with it.

Eliz then notice an tan old person with long mustache . In a yellow gangster style outfit , with red tie and big black shoes. He was peeking out looking at something out of the windows behind the window scatters. He then took quick looked behind with eyes and notice Eliz was stand their , he then said)

"a new kid ,you're here" ( the old man said in old brooklyn accent . As he turn around looking at Eliz with pleasing smiled) (The old man then when over and firmly grab his chair as he was about to set down)

"I terrible sorry ,I ran into traffic rush and over sleep" ( Eliz said as blow in forgiveness)

"not to worry the shown will go one"

" the most important thing is, you here now"

"I tell you, me and you kid were going places"

"so new kid ( Dia said as sat down in his chair , holding his arm firmly together on the desk)

what type of interesting juicily detail's, would you looked about this place before you work for me kid?"

" o mr. president, I was just wondering. When am I going to meet the idol's, I be working with .And how many do were have?"

"ha ha well you see, ( the old man chuckle a bit and strati the back of his head. In embarrassment)

The funny thing is our company doesn't have enough money to adventitious so I wondering if you can get people"

" You mean don't have any idols, wouldn't better to hire idols first, then me"

"well you see ha ha ha , I sort of spent all my money on getting this place to looked like it is now"

" And well I don't have any more money to advertiser"

"so that why I need you , new kid , to got

" Of coarse Mr. President , it will be my pleasure"

"please called me Dia"

" Mr ,sounds to old for my taste"

("but you are old...') (Eliz thought with a weird puzzled expression)

("sign")

" o and get some young ones the pretty ones , with those sexy good legs on them"

" o yes, he he he ( the president said as rub hands with dirty happy looked on his face)

(" our president is such old prevent to fall for pretty young girls")

" so what ya say kid, well ya do it?"

" you bet ya Dia" (Eliz said with cheerful face and gather some papers in arms)

" I go right away "

" see ya later"

( Eliz bow down to Dia then quick lift)

" an make sure their young!" (Dia shouted with joy, as Eliz walked out the door)

( When Eliz walk out of the door and held his back and door, as took a belief sign of relief as he thought)

(" jezz my president is such prevent , but doesn't seem mean , and he's really kid now that think about")

(" all this time feel like , now just feel kind of silly")

" o what am doing, I have get idol for the president , hurrying!

( Eliz said as he rush off to find the new idol, just as the camera girl was entering Dia Officers)

( Dia just pleasing looked on his face , as he ask the girl as she walk in to his office)

" so what ya think of new kid?"

" I think he's got paternal"

" you know those kids that new kid getting, are going to be real head liners , I can feel it in my bones"

" but most of all , those damm sexy legs , even they are boys those sexy legs of their!"

" and just when I thought I was going have decent conversation with you , you had

"I should know its was to good to be true honest your impossible"

" what can I say their no buiss like show buiss"

" an that kids going to get some hots ones"

" just die you stupid prevent!"

( said as she suck punch the president against the wall , Meanwhile though Eliz head already left the idol studio and was heading downtown to looked from new young idol. But Eliz was nervous about trying to talk to other people as he said , to himself)

" um why me i'm not got when coming to talking to other people ,let alone getting them to join our studio"

(" but I can't give up , I just can't , I have to try to Dia shake and my own, yea!")

(Eliz said as clutch his first with bright smiled , and look up with hope on his faced)

( but while Eliz was thinking positively , he forgot to looked ahead of him , and bunch into something)

"uffp" ( Eliz was knocked to grounded)

"ouch..."

(Eliz said as he rub he back and looked at mysteries figure standing above him)

( when he looked up he saw. A very tall young boy with orange hair in short rock girl style hair cut , with light blue eyes , wearing short of sliver earrings in shape of guitars)

( the young boy then bend down often Eliz a hand , as he smiled)

( But Eliz just frozen there staring up at the young boy , gaping at his very slight and speechless for worlds)

(As if he had seen the biggest piece of sweet on earth , and couldn't bear his eyes glazed up all the boy with sparking joy in them)

(could this be the one Eliz thought. One of the idol's he's been sent search for)

(Eliz thought as he reach for the young boy's hand . But then he relented for moment and pull back his hand. As the only world that came out of his mind were)

"A Model...

(Eliz said slowly , with all strike expression on his faced)

(The young boy then pause from trying to help Eliz , and back a while a little. An looked at Eliz with funny puzzled expansion for a moment, then he tilt his head a little to the left. As he trying to figure out the meaning behind Eliz worlds. He though for moment and then he laugh a little out loud, with a little cute permission on his face)

(But in truth the boy had no idea , what Eliz meant by him looking like a model. Only that he found his comment slightly amusing. The boy then once again walk over to Eliz ,still on the ground an bend down to offer Eliz and hand up)

( But Once again Eliz found him self all strike, by the boys over welling sense of pretty and cuteness. Something that Eliz couldn't take his eyes off , something about this young kid made Eliz felt really amazed.)

(But Is this truly the first Idol Eliz has encounter for Dia ?, Or someone else. Found out Next Time on an all new IDOLM STER Orange Rock)


End file.
